La fille du conservatoire
by Mimial09
Summary: Edward est un garçon timide, renfermé sur lui-même depuis la mort de ses parents. Il ne se confit qu'à son piano, sa passion mais aussi son travail au conservatoire. Et alors qu'il se sent si seul dans sa vie, une jeune fille apparaît. ExB. All Human.


Je vous publie aujourd'hui L'inconnue du conservatoire qui sera un Pov Edward, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que mes autres écrits :) Je suis désolé de l'absence plus ou moins longue sur fanfiction mais bon ce n'est pas trop facile pour moi en ce moment avec mon emploi du temps plus que chargé donc voilà…

J'aimerais remercier Chachou qui m'a largement aidé quand je bloquais sur cet OS, j'avoue qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre xD Mais je suis plutôt contente dans l'ensemble !

**Résumé :** Edward est un garçon timide, renfermé sur lui-même depuis la mort de ses parents. Il ne se confit qu'à son piano, sa passion mais aussi son travail au conservatoire. Et alors qu'il se sent si seul dans sa vie, une jeune fille apparaît. ExB.

PS : Comme vous l'aurez comprit en lisant le titre de cet OS, l'histoire se passera principalement dans le conservatoire de musique de Seattle, et vu que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un conservatoire, je m'excuse si certaines choses que j'ai écrites ne sont pas cohérentes avec la réalité. Bonne lecture tout de même :)

* * *

**La fille du conservatoire.**

_POV Edward_

_._

_._

Bip Bip Bip! Bam!

Ca c'est le bruit d'un réveil qui vient de rencontrer un mur, j'avoue que je ne suis pas très aimable le matin, et surtout j'ai un léger problème avec les réveils. Mais ce n'est rien, après tout ce ne sera que le 16ème réveil que je casse depuis le début de l'année.

.

.

Au fait, moi c'est Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, 25 ans, je vis depuis maintenant quelques années à Seattle, d'abord pour mes études dans le domaine de la musique, et puis aussi parce que cette ville est la seule qui soit assez grande et qui soit la plus proche de Forks.

Forks, c'est la ville de mon enfance, c'est aussi là ou habitent mes parents adoptifs, Carlisle et Esmée. Ma mère, Esmée est assez surprotectrice envers moi, et elle a donc du mal à me voir si loin d'elle…

Et puis je suis habitué à ce climat, à cette population. En fait je suis un peu le genre de mec je m'en foutiste, du moment que j'ai mon piano sur lequel je peux jouer, l'endroit m'importe peu.

Bon j'avoue qu'Esmée exagère parfois un peu et me cocoone un peu trop, mais on va dire que j'ai eu une enfance et une adolescence assez délicate.

Pas difficile du genre drogue ou autre, plutôt difficile du genre « a perdu ses parents lors d'une prise d'otage dans une banque et est devenu un enfant renfermé sur lui-même à cause de cela».

Mon histoire n'est pas toute rose, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les rapports avec des personnes autres que ma famille, je ne fais confiance à personne et suis aussi ouvert qu'une huitre, c'est pour dire…

Cela ne me dérange pas, j'ai déjà des personnes sur qui compter et je ne vois pas l'utilité de rencontrer des gens qui me feront probablement souffrir dans le futur. Vous pensez que je suis un asocial ? C'est un peu vrai, je vous l'accorde. Mais hey ! Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

.

.

Pour récapituler, je suis timide limite asocial, je ne fais confiance à personne, je n'aime pas vraiment le changement, je suis plutôt vieux jeu, je n'aime vraiment pas bouleverser mon quotidien, je ne me confis jamais ou presque, le seule qui connaît mes peines les plus secrètes c'est mon piano…

D'ailleurs le piano, c'est toute ma vie.

J'en fais depuis que j'ai cinq ans, c'est ma mère biologique qui m'a donné l'envie de jouer, c'est avec elle que j'ai pris mes premières leçons. Mon piano c'est mon plus grand ami, il a été là pour que je puisse décharger toute ma colère lors de la mort de mes parents.

Je n'ai jamais passé un jour sans en jouer, je suis devenu de ce fait assez doué.

Au début je jouais les morceaux des plus grands compositeurs comme Mozart, Beethoven, Debussy – mon préféré - et petit à petit j'ai commencé à créer mes propres compositions, inspirées par des passages de ma vie, par ma famille…

J'ai vite été repéré par des professionnels et grâce à eux, j'ai décroché une bourse pour pouvoir étudier la musique et plus particulièrement me perfectionner au piano à New York.

.

.

New York, la grosse pomme. Tout le monde rêverait d'y habiter, pas moi. Je n'aimais pas cette ambiance, c'était trop rapide pour moi, comme si tous ceux qui étaient là-bas vivaient à cent à l'heure, on aurait dit que l'on avait appuyé sur le bouton avance rapide. Il fallait aller vite partout, dans les cafés, les restaurants…

Je me sentais comprimé dans cette ville, c'était tellement impersonnel, je sais que je n'aime pas rencontrer de nouvelles têtes mais à New York, j'avais l'impression que personne ne faisait attention à personne, c'était comme si tu étais invisible.

De plus, j'étais loin de ma famille, ma sœur et son petit grain de folie me manquait, Alice avait toujours réussi à me donner le sourire, dans n'importe quelle situations.

Je suis resté deux ans là-bas, je revenais à Forks que pour les vacances, et encore, c'était quand mon emploi du temps surchargé me le permettait. Je passais cependant toutes mes fêtes de noël avec ma famille, Esmée y veillait. Et il faut savoir qu'Esmée peut être vraiment très effrayante quand elle le veut.

Ma mère qui n'aimait pas me voir loin d'elle, a, elle aussi, mal vécu cette période. Surtout qu'Alice était à Seattle pour ses études de stylisme et que Carlisle était très occupé avec son travail à l'hôpital.

.

.

A la fin de mes études, on m'avait proposé des travails un peu partout, dans pleins de villes différentes et vraiment variées comme Houston, New York bien sûr, Tokyo, Paris, Londres, Rome, Washington DC, Los Angeles et aussi Seattle

Je n'ai même pas réfléchi à quel endroit me plaisait le plus, c'était Seattle. Là ou était ma famille, ma vie.

Alors je suis parti de la grosse pomme, je vous passe la réaction d'Esmée quand elle a su que je revenais vers eux. Je me suis trouvé un appartement dans le centre-ville qu'Esmée s'est fait une joie de décorer – déformation professionnelle oblige – et évidement Alice, elle, s'est occupé de remplir ma garde robe jusqu'à plus de place sous prétexte que celle-ci était trop vide, je n'ai pas relevé le fait que mon armoire était déjà vraiment bien remplie, le petit lutin ne changerait jamais.

J'étais donc à quelques minutes de mon lieu de travail, qui se trouvait être le conservatoire de Seattle. Mon boulot là-bas me prenait tout mon temps, j'étais un professeur de piano, je donnais aussi des concerts à l'occasion.

Beaucoup de personnes se déplaçaient lorsqu'un concert était programmé, on m'avait même surnommé « le petit prodige », moi je me fichais de tout cela, du moment que je jouais.

En fait, je m'amusais beaucoup de tous ces personnes qui venaient me lécher les bottes pour que je quitte Seattle et que je vienne avec eux je-ne-sais-ou, j'avais des propositions avec des salaires aux montants astronomique. Mais cela ne m'intéressait pas, j'avais déjà assez d'argent que je ne pourrais en dépenser, il faut dire que je ne suis pas matérialiste, je me contente de peu, cela me suffit, le seul petit luxe que je me suis permis, c'est ma voiture adorée, ma Volvo.

.

.

Enfin, il faut que je me dépêche, j'ai promis au lutin malin que l'on se retrouverait avec tout le monde au café pour prendre notre déjeuner ensemble.

Tout le monde, c'est Jasper, le petit ami de ma sœur, Rosalie, sa sœur jumelle et Emmett, le petit ami de Rosalie et aussi mon meilleure ami depuis… Toujours, je dirais…

.

.

J'étais déjà très en retard, mais je savais qu'ils ne m'en tiendraient pas rigueur, ils avaient l'habitude, le matin et moi, cela ne faisait jamais bon ménage.

Je pris ma douche en quatrième vitesse, ne prenant même pas le temps de me coiffer, de toute façon je savais que cela était mission impossible, foutu cheveux. J'avais jamais réussi à les coiffer, personne n'avait jamais réussi, même la coiffeuse avait abandonné.

Je pris mes clés, mon manteau et sortis de mon appartement direction le starbucks du coin, ils m'attendaient déjà tous, évidement…

C'est ma sœur qui prit la parole la première.

** -Edward ! Contente que tu te joignes à nous, tu sais que l'on attend depuis environ une demi-heure ? Tu es vraiment impossible. **

** -Chut ! Doucement Alice, je viens de me réveiller, je ne suis pas encore prêt pour recevoir tes foudres, il me faut d'abord ma dose de caféine si tu le veux bien ! **Lui répondis-je.

** -Hey Eddy ! La tête que tu nous sers ! J'en connais un qui a fait des folies de son corps la nuit dernière… Aie Rosiiie ! Pourquoi tu m'as tapé ! **Rosalie haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait » et moi, je me renfrognais à l'entente de ce stupide surnom qu'Emmett m'avait attribué… Emmett et son humour douteux…

** -Ne m'appelle pas Eddy, Emmett, tu sais que je n'aime pas, et non, je ne suis pas fatigué à cause de ce que tu penses, j'ai simplement travaillé un nouveau morceau jusqu'à tard la nuit, c'est tout… **Quand je vous disais que je n'avais que le piano dans ma vie…

**-Pff tu sais que tu n'es vraiment pas très drôle comme mec Eddy,** se plaignit Emmett.

-**Oui enfin passons, on sait tous comment est Edward, on ne va pas épiloguer sur ce sujet pendant deux ans…** Merci Rose ! Ma sauveuse !

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pendant encore un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour moi de rejoindre le conservatoire.

.

.

Je ne prenais jamais ma voiture pour me rendre à mon lieu de travail, encore un avantage d'habiter à proximité du conservatoire, pas que je n'aimais pas rouler, mais conduire en plein centre ville de Seattle, c'était assez périlleux et je ne voulais surtout pas abimer ma Volvo chérie.

Je passais donc les portes de ce bâtiment devenu familier pour moi, je me dépêchai de me rendre dans ma salle de cours, je regardais en passant voir mon planning de cette semaine.

Aujourd'hui était une journée assez calme, je devais donner quelques cours de piano à des adultes, et j'avais aussi des heures de préparations afin de me perfectionner pour le concert que je donnerais à la fin de la semaine. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour cette soirée là, je m'étais beaucoup entrainer chez moi, cela ne devait donc pas poser de problèmes. J'avais même invité mes parents et Alice à venir me voir, Esmée en était d'ailleurs toute heureuse, il faut dire qu'elle adore m'écouter jouer.

.

.

Enseigner la musique n'était pas de tout repos, surtout avec des enfants ou des adolescents, il fallait vraiment avoir de la patience, moi j'avais la chance d'être passionné par ce que je faisais en plus d'être plutôt patient et attentif aux gens.

Mais je dois dire que cette Jessica qui participait à mon cours parvenait à m'agacer au plus haut point, parce qu'en plus de massacrer les œuvres de Mozart ou autres au piano, elle n'avait toujours pas comprit que ce n'était pas utile qu'elle glousse comme une dinde dès que je prononçais un mot.

Puis, j'avais beau lui dire que je n'étais pas intéressé, elle s'évertuait à me proposer de sortir avec elle, ce n'était vraiment pas faute de lui avoir dit non à chacune de ses demandes. Surtout, ce n'était vraiment pas mon type de femme, vraiment trop vulgaire, je veux dire dans le genre blonde décolorée avec des seins faisant jalouser Pamela Anderson. Naan… Définitivement pas mon genre…

Mais comment lui faire rentrer cela dans le crâne, j'étais prêt à donner tous ce que j'avais à celui qui m'aiderait à me débarrasser d'elle.

.

.

Une fois que mon cours avec la « charmante » Jessica fût finit, je vis Angela, une de mes collègues, s'approcher de moi.

**-Hey Edward ! Comment s'est passé ton weekend ?**

**-Bien, merci et toi ?**

**-Parfait. Je voulais juste te dire, j'ai croisé le grand patron et il m'a demandé de te dire quelque chose…**

Le grand patron, Eléazar, c'était le directeur du conservatoire, on l'appelait tous comme cela, même si il détestait ce surnom. C'était un homme très gentil, passionné par son travail, je m'entendais très bien avec lui, il me faisait un peu penser à mon père biologique et il faut dire qu'il m'avait pris sous son aile et me considérait maintenant comme son fils en quelques sorte…

**-Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? **Lui demandais-je

**-En fait c'était plus comme une demande, il voulait savoir si tu étais d'accord pour jouer un duo avec une violoniste qui vient tout juste d'arriver à Seattle pour la représentation de vendredi.**

**-Ca ne me pose pas de problème personnellement mais comment on va faire pour se préparer à temps, je veux dire on se sera pas entrainer à jouer ensemble, elle ne connait surement pas les morceaux vu que je joue mes propres compositions et le concert est pour vendredi…**

**-En fait il avait dans l'idée qu'elle te rejoigne sur scène pour le final et que vous jouiez ensemble un morceau de votre choix. Et puis il a reporté tout tes cours pour que tu puisses travailler uniquement avec Isabella pour vendredi.**

**-C'est ok pour moi… **

.

.

Une fois rentré chez moi, je m'effondrais sur mon canapé, repensant encore à ma discussion avec Angela puis celle que j'eu avec le grand patron. Je devais rencontrer la fameuse Isabella Dwyer demain, nous allions travailler ensemble tout le reste de la semaine. Eléazar m'avait fait l'éloge de cette fille, me disant qu'elle jouait merveilleusement bien, que nous allions être magnifique ensemble. J'avoue que j'étais impatient de l'écouter jouer, le violon était un instrument magnifique qui parvenait à transmettre tellement d'émotion lorsque l'on savait en jouer…

Et puis Ben, un autre de mes collègues, l'avait apparemment rencontré et m'avait avoué qu'elle était une femme magnifique, belle dans son naturel comme il disait, elle était d'après son dire très gentille bien que d'une timidité impressionnante, Ben me raconta qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Angela.

Bien sur, une fois le prénom d'Angela prononcé, il s'était lancé sur une description détaillée de celle-ci, je savais qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle mais qu'il n'osait pas le lui dire ou même lui proposer un rendez-vous, ayant trop peur d'un rejet de la part d'Angela, chose totalement absurde selon moi quand on voyait les regards qu'elle posait sur lui. Ah ! L'amour…

.

.

Le matin, je me réveillais difficilement, comme à mon habitude et encore une fois j'arrivais au Starbucks ou ma famille m'attendait avec un quart d'heure de retards, j'eus droit à une autre réprimande de la part de ma petite sœur qui avait finalement abandonné à me donner la leçon, décrétant que mon cas était, je cite « impossible à résoudre »… Mouais j'en connais une qui devrait arrêter la caféine si tôt le matin, c'était incroyable l'énergie que recelait le minuscule corps d'Alice, on aurait pu recharger les batteries d'une centrale électrique avec !

Je divaguais encore dans mes pensées, sur ma sœur, le concert de vendredi, cette fameuse Isabella que je devais rencontrer dans quelques heures…

**-Eddy, t'es avec nous ?**

**-Emmett, combien de fois je dois te dire d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !** Rouspétais-je.

**-Mouai, une fois de plus je suppose… Enfin bref je disais que ma petite sœur est enfin rentré de l'étranger et qu'elle a décidé de s'installer à Seattle rien que pour son grand frère adoré. **Emmett était euphorique, il faut dire qu'il adorait sa petite sœur et que son départ pour l'étranger lui avait fait vraiment mal. Bella – c'était le nom de sa sœur – s'était apparemment disputé très violement avec Charlie, leur père, et était parti après cela pour prendre ses distance. Cela avait beaucoup affecté Emmett.

Nous avions tous déjà entendu parler de Bella mais aucuns de nous ne la jamais rencontrer, elle vivait chez sa mère à Phoenix alors qu'Emmett vivait chez son père, ses parents étant divorcé.

Alors le fait que Bella vienne vivre définitivement ici, à proximité de son frère, il ne pouvait être qu'heureux.

**-Ouais et donc, j'aimerais beaucoup vous la présentez, Esmée nous a tous invité et Bella aussi pour vendredi soir donc…**

**-Em' je ne peux pas… J'ai mon concert ce vendredi aussi à 18heures alors…**

**-Nan, nan, tu ne te défileras pas Eddy, Esmée a dit que tu finissais ton concert à 20 heures donc tu seras là pour 20h30 ! Et puis de toute façon Bella a aussi un truc jusqu'à 20 heures donc ça tombe pile !** Souri mon meilleur ami.

**-Je vais être crevé Emmett… **

**-Pas d'excuse,** me coupa-t-il.

**-Ok… Au fait j'ai des billets pour vous tous pour le concert si vous voulez me voir ! Enfin vous pouvez ne pas venir, ça ne me dérangera pas…**

**-Non, non ! On vient tous !** S'écria Alice. Elle adorait me voir jouer, le petit lutin maléfique avait donc décidé du programme de vendredi soir, bien évidement elle n'avait demandé l'avis de personne mais c'était comme cela que l'on l'aimait notre Alice.

Je fis quand même le tour des personnes présentes à la table pour avoir leurs consentements, finalement je distribuais des billets à tous, il ne m'en restait plus que deux, un pour Esmée qui ne ratait jamais une de mes représentations et un autre pour Carlisle.

.

.

Cela faisait maintenant un petit quart d'heure que j'étais arrivé au conservatoire, machinalement, j'étais allé voir mon emploi du temps jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que le grand patron m'avait enlevé tous mes cours pour que je me prépare à jouer avec la violoniste pour le concert de vendredi sachant que nous étions mercredi, nous n'avions que très peu de temps pour que tout soit parfait pour le jour J, et si il y avait bien une chose à savoir sur moi concernant la musique, c'était bien ma tendance à être perfectionniste, je ne laissais rien au hasard et je ne lâchais rien tant que je ne jugeais pas que cela était parfait. J'espérais que cette Isabella ne soit pas une fainéante et qu'elle aimait autant que moi le travail bien fait…

J'attendais dans la salle que le grand patron avait réservé pour nous quand quelqu'un y entra, je posais mes partitions de musique et relevais la tête, m'apprêtant à saluer celle que je supposais être Isabella. J'eus le souffle coupé rien qu'à la vue de cette femme magnifique, je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention aux femmes m'entourant, excepté celles de ma famille, mais là, c'était comme si la réincarnation de la femme parfaite s'était imposée à mes yeux.

Ce n'était pas le stéréotype de la blonde pulpeuse qui fait fantasmer tous les hommes, non, c'était plutôt le genre petite brune au visage de porcelaine et aux yeux si profonds. Ses yeux… C'était comme si je plongeais tout entier dans un océan de chocolat dont je n'aurais jamais voulu sortir. Mais alors que j'étais complètement absorbé dans sa contemplation, je la vis se morde la lèvre – geste hautement érotique mais qui traduisait un gène de sa part. Je me traitais mentalement d'imbécile, elle devait me prendre pour un psychopathe de l'avoir dévisagé si longtemps…

**-Heu… Je… Je cherche Edward Cullen… On devait travailler ensemble… Vous…**

Sa voix, sa voix si belle si claire et chantante… Bon Edward, on se reprend, il n'est pas l'heure de fantasmer sur sa voix… Elle attend une réponse….

**-Hum... Ouais, c'est moi, tu dois être Isabella Dwyer, je t'attendais et au fait on devrait se tutoyer.**

**-Ah Ok. Désolé pour le retards mais il y avait cette fille de l'accueil qui refusait de me renseigner, elle disait qu'il fallait un rendez-vous pour te voir donc…**

Lauren… J'irais lui en toucher deux mots, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce coups là avec moi…

**-Excuse-là, elle a déjà fait ça auparavant, j'irais lui en parler…**

**-Bah… Ce n'est pas tellement grave, **Souris-t-elle – et mon dieu quel sourire !

Finalement, on se mit au travail, je lui expliquais en détail ce que l'on devait faire et ce que j'attendais d'elle et il s'avéra que l'on avait la même vision des choses, cela me fis sourire. La musique était aussi importante pour elle que pour moi. On commença à chercher le thème de notre morceau. Nous avancions vite, on était sur la même longueur d'onde alors très vite nous avons sympathisé. Les heures semblaient s'écouler sans même que l'on s'en aperçoive, c'était comme si on était en transe, transportés par la musique, enfermés dans une bulle rien que les deux. On n'avait même pas besoin de parole, un simple regard et les notes s'envolaient d'elles-mêmes, s'accordant parfaitement. Mon piano complétait son violon et vice-versa, je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle symbiose au niveau musicale, avec n'importe quel partenaire, c'était juste magique.

Peu à peu, les notes ralentirent, ma musique baissa et la fin de notre morceau arriva. De grosses gouttes tombaient de mon visage, je m'étais donné comme jamais, j'étais complètement épuisé, comme si toute mon énergie était passée dans ce morceau, il me sembla que Bella – elle n'aimait pas son prénom en entier – était dans le même état. On se sourit mutuellement et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que des applaudissements remplir la pièce auparavant silencieuse.

Nous nous retournâmes en même temps, surpris de voir autant de gens, on ne les avait même pas remarqués. Il y avait des collègues, Ben et Angela, des élèves qui prenaient des cours et puis Eléazar.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'approcha de nous, j'appréhendais ce qu'il allait nous dire, je supposais que Bella aussi.

**-Je ne regrette pas du tout de vous avoir fait vous rencontrez, c'était magnifique ! Vraiment sublime ! Je vous félicite tous les deux ! **

J'étais aux anges, cette fille était la perfection incarnée et on s'entendait merveilleusement bien pour couronner le tout, j'étais persuadé du succès de notre duo durant la soirée de vendredi.

Les gens, une fois notre petit spectacle finit, partirent non sans me lancer une œillade particulièrement gênante de la part de Lauren, ce qui fit bien rire Bella.

**-Je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil de quelqu'un Edward**, rigola-t-elle

**-C'est ça, moques-toi, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Elle me fait carrément peur parfois ! **

Cela ne fît qu'augmenter le fou rire de Bella, et, bientôt je la rejoignis. C'était tellement simple et si agréable de rire et de parler avec elle. Elle me faisait du bien, me forçait à sortir de mes retranchements et j'appréciais cela, il ne fallait pas que je laisse passer cette chance d'en apprendre plus sur elle, je voulais tout connaître d'elle.

Ne pensant pas à ma timidité maladive, je lui proposais de sortir boire un verre avec moi alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires pour partir, je fus le plus heureux des hommes lorsqu'elle me répondit par l'affirmative. Je savais déjà ou je voulais l'emmener, il y avait un café sympa dans le coin de la rue et il était plutôt calme, tout ce que je voulais afin de parler avec Bella.

.

.

**-Alors ce sera donc deux cafés, je vous apporte cela de suite.** Le serveur s'éloigna, me laissant seul avec Bella.

**-Merci pour l'invitation ! Je viens d'arriver en ville et je ne connais pas grand monde si ce n'est mon frère, mais vu qu'il bosse…**

**-C'est un plaisir Bella, et puis si tu le veux, je pourrais te faire visiter la ville et te montrer tous les petits trésors qu'elle cache !**

**-Merci encore, tu n'es pas obligé, franchement…**

Elle était adorable en plus d'être belle et talentueuse, je commençais à me demander si on pouvait tomber amoureux rien qu'avec un regard, je me sentais tellement différent en sa compagnie.

**-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a décidé à venir t'installer à Seattle ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour le climat !**

**-Ben ça… Non en fait, je suis venu retrouver mon frère, avant il habitait ici avec mon père et moi j'étais avec ma mère à Phoenix, après je suis partie quelque temps en France et puis il me manquait alors…**

**-Alors tu es revenu pour lui ! **C'était tellement étrange, son histoire me faisait tellement penser à… A la sœur d'Emmett qui s'appelait elle aussi Bella, bien que son nom de famille soit Swan au lieu de Dwyer, et puis ce séjour à l'étranger, le divorce de ses parents ou son frère est resté avec son père et elle avec sa mère… Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence !

**-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Edward ?** Elle avait remarqué l'interrogation sur mon visage.

**-C'est juste que… Cela va te paraître étrange mais… Ton frère… Il ne s'appellerait pas Emmett, et ton père Charlie ?**

**-Je… Oui mais… Comment tu le sais… Je…**

**-Oh mon dieu, c'est toi Bella qu'il attend tant alors !**

**-Je… Je ne comprends plus rien Edward !**

Je lui expliquais alors qu'Emmet était mon meilleur ami, qu'il nous avait raconté que sa sœur revenait auprès de lui, que je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec son nom de famille qui différait –elle m'expliqua d'ailleurs qu'elle avait en plus du nom de famille de son père, celui de sa mère pour faciliter les choses avec les papiers administratifs.

On rigola de ce destin qui avait voulu à tout pris nous faire nous rencontrer. En sachant que c'était Bella qui était invité à manger chez mes parents après le concert, c'était sur maintenant pour moi que j'y aille, je ne manquerais pas une occasion de la voir.

Je lui appris que Emmett serait présent pour le concert de vendredi soir, comme toute ma famille d'ailleurs et elle me demanda de garder secret le fait qu'elle était ma partenaire lors de la représentation, elle voulait absolument faire la surprise à son frère qui pensait qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivé à Seattle.

.

.

Le soir, après avoir raccompagné Bella dans son appartement, je me mis à sourire tout seul dans la rue en repensant à cette magnifique journée passée en sa compagnie. Je n'arrivais pas à quitté ce sourire idiot, j'avais envie que toutes les personnes que je croisais soient aussi heureuse que moi à cet instant.

Je finis par rejoindre mon appartement, et, comme à mon habitude, je ne pris pas la peine de souffler deux secondes que je me dirigeais vers mon piano, je pris tout de même une pomme, sachant que je ne décollerais pas de cet endroit avant un moment. Je ne jouais pas forcément, mais j'aimais ressentir les touches sous mes doigts, caresser le bois laqué de mon instrument et je me remémorais cette après-midi, ce duo avec Bella et le sentiment de bien-être que j'avais ressenti en jouant avec elle. Elle était magique, Bella était magique.

.

.  
Les deux jours suivant notre première rencontre, nous les passâmes à jouer sans relâche pour se préparer lors du grand soir, je voulais que tout soit parfait, encore plus que d'habitude. Parfois, je me disais que ce concert serait le plus réussi de tous ceux que j'avais fait, Bella rendait tout magnifique autour d'elle sans même qu'elle n'en prenne conscience.

Eléazar était aux anges, il venait fréquemment vérifier que tout ce passe bien et chaque fois, il sortait de la salle en nous disant que c'était parfait, que le concert allait être somptueux, que nous avions un véritable talent ensemble.

Vendredi matin, en me levant, je ne ressenti pas cette petite note d'appréhension habituelle avant une représentation, en fait, j'étais impatient. Comme un gosse attendant le 24 décembre que le Père-noël passe avec ces cadeaux.

J'avais proposé à Bella de venir la chercher à son appartement pour ne pas qu'elle ait à prendre le bus, et dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, je vis qu'elle était dans le même état que moi, tout aussi impatient.

Mais avant de pouvoir commencer à jouer ce soir, nous devions avant tout assister aux répétitions, puis je devais aussi répéter les morceaux que je jouais seul. Notre duo avec Bella ne serait qu'en deuxième et dernière partie, toute la première partie, je l'effectuais seul avec mon piano et, de temps en temps, avec un accompagnement.

.

.

On y été. L'événement que j'attendais depuis quelques mois maintenant. J'étais fébrile, l'appréhension montait peu à peu et je commençais à angoisser, me dire que j'aurais du répéter un peu plus tel ou tel morceau, mais rien qu'un regard vers Bella et je me détendais, c'était comme un baume apaisant ! J'entendais derrière le rideau les spectateurs s'installer. De l'autre côté de la scène, je voyais les techniciens courir partout, réglant les derniers détails, je n'aimais pas cette agitation autour de moi, cela me rendait encore plus nerveux qu'auparavant, je décidai de m'isoler dans la petite salle de repos prévu pour les musiciens, je m'affalais sur le canapé, fermant les yeux tout en essayant de contrôler ma respiration et le battement frénétique de mon cœur.

La douce main de ma partenaire me sortit de ma léthargie, elle me sourit et prononça la phrase qui fit repartir mon stress à un niveau encore jamais atteint.

**-Il est l'heure Edward.**

Je soufflais un coup, espérant me donner un peu de courage, j'étais toujours dans cet état avant de jouer devant une salle et je savais que cela n'allait pas durer.

**-Ok,** lui répondis-je.

**-Tu vas être magnifique Edward, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.**

**-Merci.**

Je me levais et me plaça près de la scène, je voyais Eléazar faire son discours de bienvenue et expliquer un peu le programme de la soirée, ne révélant cependant rien sur la deuxième partie qui devait se faire avec seulement Bella et moi.

Enfin, c'était à moi, je me dirigeais devant la scène, saluais le public et allais m'installer à mon piano, je soufflais un coup, fis craquer mes articulations et enfin je posais mes doigts sur les touches, la musique commença alors que le silence se fît entendre dans la salle. J'entrais dans uns sorte de transe dont je ne sortis qu'à la fin de cette première partie du concert, j'entendais la foule applaudir, j'étais en quelques sorte encore dans mon monde, dans ma musique, je saluais rapidement le public et partit dans les coulisses, j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir ma famille au grand complet tout devant me faire des signes. Sur le chemin pour aller dans la salle de repos, je me fis arrêter toutes les secondes, mes collègues me félicitaient, me complimentaient.

Une fois arrivé, Bella me sauta au cou, je rigolais. L'entracte se termina rapidement et avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, il était temps pour Bella et moi de jouer ensemble.

Nous pénétrâmes main dans la main sur la scène, saluâmes les spectateurs, je manquais de rigoler en voyant la tête de merlan frit d'Emmett qui me voyait en compagnie de sa sœur sur scène, il ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose…

Nous nous mîmes en place et le moment tant attendu commença enfin. La musique avait toujours régné sur ma vie, c'était une passion, mais là, alors que je jouais avec ma Bella, cette même musique qui me procurait tant de plaisir me transporta dans un monde parfait, idyllique, seulement elle et moi, ensemble. La mélodie était douce comme Bella, d'un regard nous nous comprenions, nous étions en parfaite symbiose. J'étais intimement convaincu que des moments comme je le partageais maintenant avec ma Bella étaient rares, précieux.

Le temps filait à toute allure, j'aurais voulu l'arrêter, le stopper pour avoir l'occasion de continuer de jouer avec ma muse, mais déjà je jouais la dernière note de cet instant magique.

La musique cessa, le silence dans la salle était intense, et puis d'un coup je vis les gens se lever et applaudirent avec force, ils nous offraient une véritable ovation, je serrais fortement la main de Bella, nous remerciâmes le public, complètement euphorique, oui, c'était le mot, euphorique.

Dans la petite salle de repos, Bella me serra dans ses bras, je la faisais tourner dans les airs, son rire envahissait la salle, ses joues étaient rouges, et, à cet instant précis, je n'eus plus qu'une idée en tête.

Elle releva doucement son visage une fois que je l'eus déposé à terre, inconsciemment ou pas je me rapprochais de sa bouche, nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètre, je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. Nous restâmes un instant comme cela, front contre front et, enfin, je pris possession de ses douces lèvres.

Le baiser d'abord tendre et plein de promesses d'avenir se transforma en une bataille entre nous deux, nos langues se mêlèrent entre elles, mais alors que nous nous livrions corps et âmes dans ce baiser, on toqua à la porte. Je stoppais ce moment si délicieux, haletant, la porte s'ouvrit alors que nous séparâmes rapidement rouge de gène

**-Hum... On dérange peut-être,** souri mon meilleur ami.

**-Euh... Non pas du tout, venez !**

C'était ma famille au grand complet venu me féliciter. Sur le moment, je me surpris à penser que je ne voulais pas les voir, désirant seulement continuer l'activité que nous avions entrepris ensemble avec Bella. Ma mère me serra dans ses bras, me murmurant dans l'oreille comme elle était fière de moi, je souris à cela.

**-BELLA !** Hurla le grizzly qui me servait de meilleur, ma Bella lui sauta au cou.

**-Emmett ! Tu m'as manqué ! **

**-Toi aussi petite sœur ! Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Edward, apparemment je n'aurais pas à faire les présentations, vous m'avez semblé assez proche tous les deux, hein ! **Emmett haussa un sourcil, de manière suggestive et Bella piqua un fard.

**-Je suis content pour vous,** se contenta simplement de dire notre gros ours.

The End !

* * *

Alors votre avis sur la fille du conservatoire ? Bien ou pas ?

Al'


End file.
